Fairy Queen
The Fairy Queen is a character in Barbie of Swan Lake. ''She is the ruler of the Enchanted Forest, which was plagued by evil by her warlock cousin, Rothbart, until Odette defeated him. The Fairy Queen was voiced by Kathleen Barr. Story Long before she met Odette, the Fairy Queen lived in the Enchanted Forest with her cousin, Rothbart. Though the two seemed to be friends in their childhood, it was still evident that Rothbart was ambitious to, one day, become the ruler of the forest. When the time came for their uncle, the King, to choose his successor, he picked the Fairy Queen instead of Rothbart. Furious, Rothbart stormed out of the forest, and was gone for many years. All was well until he returned with his daughter, Odile. In the time he was gone, Rothbart had become a master of the dark arts, and with his new powers, he started to take over the forest piece by piece. Though the Fairy Queen tried to force him to leave, she was overwhelmed by his dark powers. Several of her bravest fairies and elves tried to stop him, only to end up being transformed into animals, and forced to build his new palace. To make matters worse for the Fairy Queen, with every prisoner he took, his powers grew stronger, while hers consistently weakened with the evil he spread throughout the forest. Only one thing remained to give her and her subjects hope: the prophecy that whoever freed a magical crystal from a tree would overcome Rothbart and save the forest. When Odette was revealed to be the prophesied saviour of the Enchanted Forest, though she was sympathetic towards their plight, she did not believe in herself, and the Fairy Queen therefore decided to let her leave. However, Rothbart was quick to intervene, and transformed Odette into a swan. Despite her own initial lack of faith due to her diminishing powers, the Fairy Queen managed to alter the spell, enabling Odette to at least regain human shape from sunset till dawn. Then, she guided Odette to finding the Book of Forest Lore, which contained the secret to stopping Rothbart. Later on, when Odette expressed doubts as to whether she was worthy of Daniel's love, the Fairy Queen assured and motivated her, going as far as to transform her gown into a new one, and giving her dancing lessons for the royal ball. However, their lessons were sadly cut short by Rothbart's kidnapping Erasmus, and though the Fairy Queen tried to stop him, her powers diminished again, leaving her having to walk on the ground like the others instead of levitating in the air. After learning of Rothbart's plan to trick Daniel, though she was still in swan-form, Odette decided to personally go to the palace to expose the deception. Being unable to disagree with her valid points, the Fairy Queen wished her good luck, but ultimately decided to come in person to help, along with Lila, Ivan, and Carlita. While she was dismayed to find Odette lying unconscious on the ground, the Fairy Queen sensed that she was still alive, and had her magical firefly-lights transport Odette to her chariot. This resulted in a chase of cat and mouse between them and Rothbart, who put an end to the chase by damaging the chariot. To protect Odette, the Fairy Queen challenged Rothbart to a duel, only to end up being transformed into a mouse. Fortunately, when Rothbart was defeated by Daniel's and Odette's true love reigniting the Magic Crystal's powers, the Fairy Queen not only regained human form, but all of her powers as well. She and all the others then celebrated at Daniel's and Odette's wedding. Physical Appearance The Fairy Queen has long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes, a fair complexion, and radiated a soft, gentle light. She wore a purple crown with a pink flower at the center, and a white and purple gown. Powers and Abilities Everywhere she went, the Fairy Queen carried with her a magic wand through which she cast her spells. Examples of powers she possessed were: * '''Flight:' The Fairy Queen has the ability to defy gravity and propel herself through the air and considerable speeds and heights, which was also shown to be her most prominent power - for the vast majority of her appearance in the film, she was shown to be hovering in the air and move about without making contact with the ground below. She temporarily lost this ability when her powers were severely diminished, but regained it when Rothbart was defeated. * Duelling: Given how the Fairy Queen stated that she had tried to "force him (Rothbart) to leave", it is reasonable and logical to deduce that she was skilled in martial magic, having duelled Rothbart before Odette's arrival in the Enchanted Forest. Though she did not win, her emerging unscathed from the duel still showcased her talent in this branch of magic. However, during her second duel with Rothbart, she was transformed into a mouse due to his powers overwhelming what little magic she had retained. Fortunately, she regained human form after he was finally defeated. * Spell Negation (limited): The Fairy Queen has the ability to negate spells, but it was shown to be limited - as her powers were not as strong as those of Rothbart's, she was only able to partially break the spells he cast on Odette and the fairies who escaped from him, enabling them to regain human shapes only from sunset till dawn. * Conjuration: The Fairy Queen has the ability to materialise imaginary objects at will - she conjured an enchanted leaf through which Odette was able to unlock a vault's door. * Cloth Manipulation: The Fairy Queen has the ability to manipulate clothes and textiles - she transformed Odette's pink gown into a new one fit for a Princess, and later altered the styles of her own and Odette's gowns to train her for the royal ball. Though it was not shown on screen, it was one of the few powers she retained in her severely diminished state. * Sensing: The Fairy Queen has the ability to determine the location and status of others by focusing on them, which was shown to be one of the few powers she retained in her severely diminished state - she was able to sense that Erasmus had become one of Rothbart's magical victims, and that Odette was still alive despite Daniel having declared his love to the wrong person. Gallery Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Teresa's Roles Category:Queens‎ Category:Characters Category:Russian characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters under spells